Who killed Double D?
by Solar Sunrise
Summary: A fun night on the town soon turns into a night of tragedy when a friend loses his life. It's up to the others to find out who committed this heinous crime! (WARNING: Character Death)
1. Grudges

**Been a while since I've done an Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic eh? Well here's something I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

All of the kids, who have now grown into their mid 20's, they were all having a fun in a bar. Everyone was reasonably drunk (except for Double D, Jonny, Jimmy and May Kanker). Jonny and Jimmy were trying to play darts, a drunk Ed was making out with May, Rolf was chugging a large jug of the brew, some of the other girls were dancing, and Eddy and Kevin were arm wrestling. Everyone who wasn't doing anything else was watching the two men arm wrestle.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" They all chanted, eventually Eddy managed to beat Kevin.

"In your face dude!" Eddy said drunkenly.

"Yeah, yeah. A deal's a deal, NEXT ROUND IS ON ME!"Kevin announced, prompting all of the bar patrons to cheer. Eddy walked over to Double D who was sitting on the bar stool drinking some ginger ale.

"C'mon Sockhead! *burp* Take a drink, loosen up!" Eddy said.

"I'd rather not Eddy, I am the designated driver after all." Double D answered.

"You're too uptight dude, come on!" Eddy remarked, pressuring his childhood friend.

"I said no Eddy, please don't make me have to take you home early." Double D threatened.

"Ah who needs ya'!" Eddy replied, playfully punching his friend in the arm and walking away. Double D rubbed his arm, Eddy might not have put much force into the punch but it still hurts him little bit. Though, he couldn't help but laugh to himself, all of his friends were having fun. He looked back at when they all returned to the cul-de-sac after the Eds went off to search for Eddy's brother. Sarah then approached Double D, she was clearly drunk as well.

"Heyyy sweetie! What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, hello Sarah, Jimmy's over there." Double D answered, directing Sarah over to Jimmy, who was on the dance floor. Hearing his name, Jimmy turned to see Sarah, tugging at Double D's arm.

"Come on, just one dance!" Sarah insisted.

"Well, I suppose one dance couldn't hurt, but I'd rather dance with my wife." Double D said, he got up and walked over to Marie, they two were apparently married. Sarah was a bit upset about this, but she shrugged it off and she went to dance again.

* * *

"Alright people, closing time!" The bar owner announced, the crowd piled out of the bar, some of the adults sobered up a bit but they still needed their friends to drive them home, this is why Kevin didn't bring his motorcycle. Sarah approached Double D again.

"Hey Double D, can you give me a lift home?" She asked.

"I'm very sorry Sarah, but I'm giving your brother, Eddy, and my wife a ride home, so there wouldn't be any room for you. I'm sure Jimmy would be more than happy to give you a ride, though." Double D answered, Sarah got upset at his answer but she knew she couldn't argue, secretly, she was very jealous of Marie for marrying Double D as she still had at crush on him.

From his car, Jimmy watched Sarah talking to Double D, and he didn't like like what he was seeing...

* * *

During the car ride home, Double D heard something in the back of his van (the Eds repaired the Retro Van, but Eddy owned it, Double D has a different van), Eddy was riding in the passages seat next to him and Marie was passed out in the back seats. At a red light, Double D adjusted his rear-view mirrors and saw May and Ed, who were still making out. The other Eds chuckled at this, they dropped the two love birds off at Ed's apartment, he had recently bought one once he finished college, it as small but it suited his needs.

He dropped Eddy off next, his parents now live in a retirement home and have given Eddy the deed to their house. He saw Jonny's RV in his driveway, meaning that Lee, who had married Eddy about a year earlier, was already home. He woke up Marie, she went into Double D's house (just like Eddy, his parents have given him the deed to their house, his parents retired and now live in Hawaii). Double D parked the car in his garage, while the garage door was being closed someone silently rolled into the shadows of the garage.

Double D silently entered his old room, there were 2 beds in there, one had a young boy and another had a girl. Double D kissed the two in the forehead and left the room. He entered the kitchen to take some medicine when he noticed that the knife drawer was opened, he closed the drawer and then heard something behind him. Double D looked behind him and saw someone he recognized, though the shadows obscured him.

"Y-you!" Double D choked out, he wanted to scream but he just couldn't. The assailant had one of Double D's knives in his hand, in one swift motion, he did what you would expect in this kind of scenario. The unknown person then set the knife in Double D's hand and left as quietly as he could...

* * *

**Well... this is an interesting way to start a story... but who killed Double D? And why? You'll have to read on to find out...**


	2. Rememberance

**The story continues, I don't have much to say except, enjoy!**

* * *

Ed woke up in his apartment bed, he found himself snuggling up with May. Alarmed, he screamed, waking up May.

"Good morning, Pookie!" May greeted. "I'll go make breakfast while you take it easy." She left the room and went to his kitchen, Ed was still shocked about finding May in his apartment, she normally took care of her mom back in her family's trailer.

It was then that the hangover Ed had started to come back to him. He got dressed and went over to the kitchen. He knew May was still there but he didn't really mind, Ed wasn't scared of May or her sisters anymore, he was just shocked about how he found her, he actually liked her, but he just wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

"I made your favorite, Buttered Toast with a side of gravy!" May chirped, giving Ed his breakfast. Before Ed sat down to eat, the phone rang, Ed went to pick it up. Thankfully he had recovered a bit from his hangover. He checked the Caller ID, it was Eddy on the other line.

"Hey Eddy, pretty fun night last night, am I right!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Listen Ed, there's been an accident..." Eddy replied, Ed was listening to Eddy as carefully as he could. He sank to his knees and began to cry, May went over to him, trying to console him.

* * *

Later, at the funeral, everyone was mourning over their deceased friend. Ed, Marie, Sarah, Nazz, Jimmy, and Double D's kids were all crying. Eddy was choking back tears. May and Lee were trying to console Marie and her kids. Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny had their heads down, paying their respects. Eddy was saying a few words on Double D's behalf.

"Double D was one of my best friends. He was smart, dependable, loyal, even when I was a complete jerk to him. I just can't believe he's gone..." Eddy said, falling to his knees, his face buried in his hands.

The rest of the funeral and the burial proceeded as normal. After the burial, someone approached the group, someone who they all thought they wouldn't see any time soon.

"What do YOU want?" Eddy hissed.

"Easy bro, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just doing my job." The man answered, he was wearing a police uniform.

"What do you mean 'do your job' bro?! The cops said it was a suicide! I know that's bullshit, Double D wasn't ever depressed!" Eddy shouted.

"I know it wasn't a suicide, I'm trying to find out who killed your friend Eddy! I know I've done some major dick moves and I'm sorry. But I have a job to do, and I need your help to find out who did it." Eddy's brother yelled, silencing his younger brother. Eddy nodded in agreement, leaving with his brother, Ed ran after them as he wanted to help, too.

* * *

About an hour later, Eddy, his brother, and Ed arrived at the police station. They entered a conference room and sat down at the table.

"Ok, now I need you two to tell me everything that happened that lead to your friends death." Eddy's brother said.

"Ok, here's what happened..." Eddy began.

* * *

Everyone else went back to the cul-de-sac, The Lane specifically.

"Seems like just yesterday we were all just kids. Playing and joking around without a care in the world." Kevin said.

"Much has happened here when we were children." Rolf stated, the others all nodded.

They all remembered some events that happened during their time as kids. When Ed and Eddy were training Double D to be stronger, when they all played Truth or Dare. Things that happened after the BPS, like Kevin's party when they all returned to the cul-de-sac, The boys playing soccer while Double D acted as a referee.

They then all looked back on their time in high school, Double D winning the science fair, Eddy and Lee getting together, the Peach Creek Cobblers winning the championship game against the Lemon Brook Lumpers, and more.

They all looked back at how they're deceased friend had impacted their lives. Suddenly, Sarah's cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sarah. It's Ed. I'm calling from the police station, Eddy's brother needs to ask you a few questions. I would have called you on my cell but I forgot it at home." Ed answered.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Eddy's brother needs to talk to me." Sarah told the group.

"What for?" Jimmy asked uneasily.

"Probably about who killed..." Sarah began before sniffling again, Nazz reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue, giving it to Sarah. Sarah took the tissue and headed for her car, leaving the others.

"I must leave as well, Rolf must tend to his livestock." Rolf said, leaving the group.

"Yeah, I gotta go too, the diner opens soon and I can't afford to be late again." Lee remarked.

"I'm leaving too, as macabre as this sounds, this has all given me a lot of inspiration for some poems." Jimmy added in a rather cheerful tone.

"It's been one hell of a rough day. I guess I'll see you all later." Kevin stated, everyone had left to go on with their personal lives.

* * *

Sarah arrived in the room that Eddy, his brother and Ed were sitting in.

"You needed to see me?" Sarah asked.

"Sit down Sarah, we just need to ask you a few questions." Eddy's brother said calmly. Sarah looked a bit unsure if she should sit down or not, but she did so anyway.

"Ok Sarah, start from the beginning..."

* * *

**And as everyone mourns, the killer is still out there... Can Eddy, Eddy's brother, and Ed find the culprit? **


	3. Brothers

**Sorry for the late chapter, but the wait is over. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddy, his brother, Ed, and Sarah were in the conference room, Sarah had just finished telling the boys her side of the story.

"So you've been in love with him ever since you were a kid?" Eddy's brother asked. "And you couldn't remember anything that happened when you left the bar?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do it!" Sarah pleaded.

"That's all we needed to know, you can leave." Eddy's brother said. Sarah left the building and drove off, Eddy began to leave as well. "Where ya goin' Pipsqueak?"

"Something I gotta take care of." Eddy answered.

"Alright Ed, I need you to call another one of your friends over here. We need as much info as we can get." Eddy's brother said, Ed took out his cell phone and dialed another number.

* * *

Eddy drove to the cemetery, he went over to Double D's grave and saw Marie, huddled over the gravestone crying.

"We'll find who did this..." Eddy said.

"Make him pay..." Marie replied, not surprised to see him.

"Didn't know you cared so much Pipsqueak!" Both of them turned to see Eddy's brother.

"I didn't just lose my best friend bro... I lost a brother." Eddy said, tears forming in his eyes. When he called Double D a brother, he was correct symbolically and physically. Eddy was married to Lee, Double D was married to Marie. This meant that Double D was Eddy's brother in law. Suddenly, a voice came from Bro's pocket.

"I finished talking with Rolf, Eddy's brother!" Ed announced. Bro took a small radio from his pocket and spoke into it.

"Copy that, keep calling your friends. I'll be there in a few. Oh, and dude, just call me Danny." Danny answered. Eddy turned to Marie.

"Hey, where are the kids?"

"My sisters are watching them, I knew that they couldn't be safe in the cul-de-sac so I'm having my mom watch them. I know they'll be safe there." She replied, Eddy nodded in understanding, when he met the Kanker's mom, he knew she wasn't a woman to mess with.

"Come on Pipsqueak, we've got a job to do." Danny called out.

Before Eddy and Danny could leave, Marie stopped the brothers in their tracks.

"Wait, Double D was my husband and I need to know who took him from me!" She said, the boys knew they couldn't really say no so they all went back to the police department together.

* * *

About an hour later, the four of them had just finished talking to Jonny. When he left another police officer entered the room.

"Sarge, we've got a match."

Danny went with the officer, the others followed them. The officer led them to a DNA testing room, on one of the tables in the room was a glass case, inside the case... was the knife that took Double D's life. On a nearby computer screen was a picture of Sarah's face.

"The DNA appears to match this individual, Sarge." The officer explained. Ed looked down in shame, he and the others knew what this meant. Everyone, except Danny, looked at him with a nervous expression on his face.

"Ed... I'm sorry." Eddy said.

"No, it's ok. Sarah made a mistake and she has to face the consequences." Ed replied, he looked hurt.

* * *

Several minutes later in the cul-de-sac, 2 police officers were taking Sarah away. The others looked on in pure shock, Ed was looking at their shocked faces. He looked over at Jimmy who was tearing up, he could see his heart breaking.

The officers brought Sarah back to the police station and into an interrogation room, where Marie was already waiting for them. She had a look of disdain on her face when she saw that they were bringing Sarah in.

"So it was you..." Marie said, her voice cracking a bit.

"It wasn't me!" Sarah pleaded.

"You're wrong! You're lying!" Marie shouted. "You just couldn't handle the fact that Double D is mine and that he loves me! So you just had to kill him!"

"Now you listen here! I didn't do it!" Sarah yelled, getting right in Marie's face. Multiple officers had to rush in to stop them from fighting. Another officer came up to Danny.

"Sir, we've got some new info on the case!" He said, he brought everyone back to the DNA testing room and to the computer that showed the DNA on the knife.

"There's a third trace of DNA found on the weapon, this time it looks like traces of a latex glove." The officer explained.

"So what are you saying?" Eddy questioned.

"He's saying that Sarah might have been framed." Danny answered.

"Framed? But who would want to frame Sarah? Nobody we know has anything against her."

"We have to look at every factor. For now we have to make sure the girls don't kill each other." Danny told him.

They went back to the interrogation room, even with the officers restraining the two women, Marie and Sarah were beating each other, both were bruised and battered. Sarah had a bloody nose while Marie had a black eye. Danny, Ed, and the other officer pried them apart. Once they were separated, Eddy headed for the door.

"Where ya' goin'?" Danny asked.

"I have my own family to take care of bro. Have to make sure they're safe." Eddy answered.

As Eddy left the police station, he met up with a familiar face.

"Hello Eddy, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment..."


	4. A New Beginning

**Thistle is the final chapter, the story will finally be resolved. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Eddy, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment..."

"Uh, sure Jimmy..." Eddy answered.

"So Sarah's taking the fall for Double D's death?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm afraid so, I knew Sarah was a bit mean sometimes but to actually murder someone, I just don't know anymore..." Eddy stated.

"But how do you know for sure if it really was Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

"Look Jimmy, I'm sorry that this had to happen to your best friend but it's for the best." Eddy said trying to console Jimmy. He headed for his car, but Jimmy stopped him.

"But you forgot a few key facts. I'm sure you're well aware that Sarah loves Double D, but I seem to remember that the first time Sarah became infatuated with Double D, she was unnaturally kind towards him, and not in a way that would lead to violence towards him. When this happened again during our time in high school she protected him from anyone that might hurt him. It even got to the point where she would leave our other friends to go be near him. She did all of this just to make him happy... does that sound like a killer to you?" Jimmy ranted.

"Honestly, it makes her sound like a creepy stalker." Eddy joked.

"Funny! I hope you enjoy having those as your last words." Jimmy hissed.

"Wait, what?!" Eddy responded in surprise, suddenly, Jimmy pulled out a gun from pocket and shot Eddy in the chest. The ex-scammer didn't see it coming, he fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Jimmy ran into his car and sped off. Danny, Ed, and a few other officers ran outside to see what was the cause of the gunshot. Danny's skin went pale when he saw Eddy on the ground.

"Bro? Bro, speak to me! God Damn it!" Danny shouted, he turned to one of the officers "Get an blanc here! Ed, you're with me! We're getting the dirt bag who did this!"

Danny and Ed went into the former's police car and sped after Jimmy (who they saw driving away when they went outside). As they were driving, they passed by Kevin and Nazz, who saw Ed inside of the police car, Nazz decided to call Ed to see what the problem was.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Eddy just got shot, me and Eddy's brother are trying to catch the guy who did it!" Ed answered.

"Oh my God! I'll tell the others! Maybe they can help!" Nazz said in shock.

"If you think it'll help... we're on Citrus Street right now!"

* * *

In a small diner in the neighborhood, Lee was taking a few orders, suddenly her boss called her.

"Hey Lee, you got a call from the hospital." Her boss said, Lee then began to feel nervous, why would the hospital be calling her?

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mrs. McGee... this is Doctor Ospina, I'm afraid your husband was shot in the chest by the police station. He's still alive, but he is in an unstable condition, we fear he may not make it."

"Can I go see him?" Lee asked.

"Of course." The doctor replied, Lee quickly hung up the phone and went over to her boss.

"I need to go to the hospital, quickly! It's an emergency!" Lee begged, her boss seemed to understand, letting her go.

It only took a few minutes for Lee to arrive at the hospital, she rushed to Eddy's room and then she broke down in tears at the sight of Eddy. He was unconscious and on life support, he was breathing, but just barely...

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the other neighborhood friends had found Danny and Ed, they were currently chasing Jimmy (though they still didn't know that it was Jimmy). They were leaving the city limits and heading over to the neighboring cities, Lemon Brook. Jimmy would have continued driving, but the road up ahead was currently under construction. Jimmy had no choice but to pull up to the nearest building, the Lemon Brook Gag Factory.

Jimmy got out of his car and shot at the others, breaking the windshield of Danny's car. The others followed suit, following Jimmy into the factory.

"Was that... Jimmy?!" Nazz said in shock.

"Boy Jimmy attempted to take the life of Former Scammed Ed-Boy? Has he gone crazy?!" Rolf shouted.

"You think you know a guy, huh Plank!" Jonny said to his friend.

"Alright, let's knock some sense into Fluffy!" Kevin said, clenching his fists.

"If you're coming with me, then you might need these." Danny said, he opened the trunk of his car and took out some tazers and pistols. From inside the factory, people were screaming and windows were breaking (the factory had been refurbished and reopened several years after THE movie). "Great, now it could be a hostage situation!" Danny groaned.

Danny, Ed, Rolf, Jonny and Kevin went into the factory, Jimmy didn't seem to be on the floor they were on, but many people were hiding from Jimmy.

"Baldy, you get these people out of here! As for the rest of you, come on!" Danny ordered, Jonny helped get all of the civilians out of the building while the other men continued upstairs.

"After about 20 minutes, they managed to get every innocent out of the factory. Jimmy had made it to the roof of the factory, there was no way out. The other men arrived on the roof as well.

"End of the read, asshole!" Danny shouted.

"You'll never take me!" Jimmy hissed back at them. Suddenly, a helicopter arrived and shone a light down on Jimmy.

"Dude, you're surrounded, just give up already!" Kevin said. Without warning, Jimmy shot at the men, hitting Rolf in his abdomen, Kevin and Ed in the leg, and Danny in the shoulder. Ed aimed his tazer at Jimmy and pulled the trigger, stunning him long enough for some of the officers to detain him...

* * *

Several weeks later, Eddy was still in the hospital, it was about 5 in the morning. Suddenly he began to stir in his bed, he had finally woken up. He saw Lee sleeping beside him, he woke her up, he had never seen her so happy in his while life.

About an hour later, everyone had gathered in Eddy's hospital room to explain exactly what happened to him.

"So Jimmy was the one that killed Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, he was jealous of all of the attention Sarah gave him so he just decided to take him out, and to cover his tracks he wanted Sarah to take the fall. It was his way of punishing her for liking him. When you left the station he tried to take you out for some reason." Danny explained.

"Probably for all of the shit I did to him when we were kids." Eddy noted.

"Heh, you're my brother alright. Anyway, we found out that he was going to try to leave the state until everything blew over. He was going to tell us that he needed to 'get away from all of the negativity'."

"That's stupid!" Eddy said.

"But that doesn't matter, he's locked up and he won't be getting getting out for a along time." Sarah said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "To think that my best friend would do something like this... and I thought I could trust him."

"I'm sorry Sarah..." Eddy tried to console her.

"Don't be, Jimmy did a bad thing and he deserves what he got." She said.

* * *

Nine months later...

"It's a boy!"

May was in a hospital bed, a doctor had just handed her a newborn baby. Ed was right by her side, he looked proud.

"May, I think I know what I want to name him." Ed said.

"Go ahead, Pookie." May answered, Ed held his son in his arms.

"Son, I'm naming you Eddward, after your uncle..." Ed said, smiling at his son.

* * *

**And that's the end, I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
